


Lover's End

by TikiHasIssues



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Snuff, Yandere Blue, i was pissed, like really pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiHasIssues/pseuds/TikiHasIssues
Summary: Blue is sick of Red's shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attack of a war I'm having with a friend. You know who you are, you muppet.

Darkness. Nothing but pitch black filled his mind as Red slowly came to. _Fuck, must have fallen asleep at my post again. Boss is gonna kill me._ He thought as he tried to sit up. He was jerked back as he attempted, slamming against the hard surface he was laying on. That's when he remembered; he wasn't even in his own timeline. He had jumped over and was now with a sugar-coated version of himself and a lazy version of his Boss. The last thing he remembered was the small one -everyone called him Blueberry- sneaking behind him and shoving a rag in his face.

His eyes shot open wide as he slowly started to panic. The room was dimly lit and almost completely empty, sans a chair and a table covered in bowls. He looked at where he was and the panic grew just a bit more. He was tied to a cold steel table, each limb on each corner. He also seemed to be naked and for what he couldn't remember, a large portion of ecto-body summoned. He pulled as hard as he could on the ties, but with no luck. 

“Oh stars! You're awake already!” He heard a familiar voice call from the darkness. Blue stepped into the light, a genuine smile on his skull. He walked slowly towards Red, Red growling in anger. “Blue, what the fuck is this?! You betta untie me you fuckin’ freak!” 

Blue shook his head gently as he stood between Red’s legs. “Language Red, there is no need to be afraid. I just wish to try some fun things with you. I saw you with Papy and since you do lewd things with him, I want to do lewd things with you too.” 

It clicked right then in Red’s mind. All Lil Blue wanted was to mess around, he was just a little forceful with it. No different from Boss, right? He took a deep breath and settled down, smirking down at Blue. “Then do ya worst, Berry.”

Blue bent of Red’s crotch and breathed softly on his soft cock. Blue took it in his hands and lifted it up, licking from the base up before taking the head in his mouth and suckling on it softly. Red’s breath hitched as he suppressed a groan. Wow, Blue was actually pretty alright at this. Blue slid the slowly hardening cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Red grunted in pleasure, his eyes lidded and his erection growing to it's full capacity. 

Blue pulled from Red’s cock with a satisfying _pop_... and suddenly, indescribable pain sliced through pelvis. Red’s eyes shot open wide as he let out a scream. Blue stood straight, an innocent smile on his face and deep red blood splattered on his skull. He was holding Red’s severed cock in one hand and a small bloody kitchen knife in the other. Red’s sockets filled with tears from both pain and fear. 

“Alright, lewd time over!” Blue chirped as he tossed the severed cock into a bowl and retrieved a marker. As he started to draw dashed lines on Red’s body, he calmly explained. “You see Red, you are quite a rude person. You just come into another monster’s universe and then start taking what's theirs and expect them to just accept it.”  
Blue threw the marker away once he was finished making the markings, them looking like guidelines for cuts of meat. He leaned into Red and whispered, “But Papy is mine and I won’t let you take him.” He sat up and smiled cheerfully, switching from the small kitchen knife he was holding to a much larger one. “Now, let's solve this puzzle I like to do in the newspapers called _connect the dots!_ ” 

With slow, aching motions, Blue cut through Red’s summoned flesh, slicing through each bit and taking out chunks of the ecto flesh. Red’s screams rang through the room, his eyes glowing bright. He tried desperately to make his torso disappear, to return to all bone, but for some reason, his magic disobeyed him. No matter what he did, nothing happened. There was nothing but the agony of being butchered alive. 

“OH GOD PLEASE HELP! STRETCH! BOSS! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!” Red called, and Blue giggled. “Silly, silly. No one is going to help you! Your Boss never loved you and isn’t even in this world! As for Papy, he’s at Muffet’s; he won’t be back for hours. It’s just you and me….and we’re _just. getting. started.”_

¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.

“Papy! Dinner’s ready!” Blue shouted as he came to the kitchen table, wearing an apron and holding a large platter of tacos. The table was already laid out with all the toppings one could want; cheese, veggies, guacamole, chile and sour cream. Papyrus walked to the kitchen table and slumped into his chair, stubbing out his cigarette onto the ashtray on the table. “Smells good bro, better than usual.” Blue’s chest puffed out as he sat down beside his brother. “I believe it is my best batch yet! Mwehehe!” 

Pap smiled and prepared his taco like usual; lots of cheese, some chile and very little sour cream and veggies. He noticed the meat was different from usual. It was...redder somehow? Eh, it must have been a new brand or something. He took a bite of the taco and his face lit up. Holy hell, it was delicious! It actually tastes like a taco and was really good!

“Wow bro, this is excellent!” Pap exclaimed before devouring the rest of the taco and reaching for another. Blue smiled triumphantly. “Of course it is! After all, it was cooked to perfection by me, the Sensational Sans!” He himself reached for a taco and started to prepare it’s contents.

That was when Pap noticed something else.

“Hey, where's Red?” Pap asked, looking about. “Coulda swore he was coming for dinner.” Blue shrugged. “Don’t know, maybe he went out. It’s much too bad though; It would have been nice of him to join us for dinner.” Pap nodded, taking a bite of his second taco. “Yeah, ah well. I’m sure I’ll see him later.”

Behind his taco, Blue smiled.


End file.
